


Reunion

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sticky Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave ambushes Shockwave in his lab. Sex ensues. Bondage, sticky, explicit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a couple of prompts I was given on tumblr

Shockwave was impressed.

There weren’t many who could overpower him - fewer still who could manage to catch him off-guard - but Soundwave always managed to surprise him.

The silent mech was currently perched in his lap, four of his data cables holding Shockwave’s form to the berth below him, effectively immobilizing him by capturing both of his arms and legs. They were in Shockwave’s lab, where Shockwave had been keeping track of some data readouts before being cornered and maneuvered to the position he was in now. 

Shockwave didn’t bother to struggle. He knew Soundwave had no interest in hurting him, being a valuable asset to Megatron. Not to mention that Soundwave’s energy field didn’t seem to suggest any hostility - rather the opposite.

Before they had been separated, Shockwave and Soundwave had been something of an item. Regular interface partners was probably the most appropriate term for what they had, and, judging by the irregular patterns in Soundwave’s field, he was quite eager to continue where they had left off.

While Shockwave didn’t mind this, he wished that it didn’t happen in his lab.

Soundwave stared down at him, his blank face mask tilted slightly as he regarded his captive. Shockwave stared back at him, his single optic analyzing Soundwave’s form.

Soundwave bent, nuzzling at Shockwave’s neck. An unrecognizable mech’s voice reached his audios, whispering to him, “…missed you.” Shockwave ignored the voice, although he did admit to himself of thinking about the other mech on occasion while he was stuck on Cybertron.

Soundwave’s digits skittered across his frame, light enough to create sensation, but not enough for it to be overly pleasurable. He stroked over a sensor cluster on Shockwave’s abdomen and gave a pleased purr when Shockwave let loose a pleasured grunt in response. 

The lighter mech traced his digits further down, finding hidden seams along the way and stroking wires buried underneath. Shockwave gave a groan in reply. While he was never a particularly vocal mech during interface, with Soundwave, there was no denying his talents.

Soundwave eventually meandered his way toward Shockwave’s interface panel. He tapped at it lightly, and Shockwave allowed it to snick open. His spike stood half-erect and his valve was just beginning to lubricate. Soundwave gave another pleased purr, gripping Shockwave’s spike. He gave a few firm strokes until it stood fully erect.

Soundwave gave a happy, trilling sound, his own interface cover sliding back. His spike was straining away from his body, while his valve dribbled out lubricant. It was clear to Shockwave that Soundwave had been aroused for a very long time.

Slowly, Soundwave maneuvered himself until his valve hovered over Shockwave’s spike. He carefully sunk himself down the length, savoring the feel of his valve walls expanding. For him, it had been far too long.

His valve fluttered against the intrusion, the calipers on the sides rubbing against it. Soundwave’s vents kicked on with a roar in an attempt to cool his temperature.

Below him, Shockwave looked on with interest. Unable to move, he was content to let Soundwave do all the work. As if sensing his thoughts, the cables around his extremities tightened somewhat.

Soundwave braced his servos against Shockwave’s abdomen before pulling himself almost completely off the spike, before slowly sinking back down. He repeated the motions a few more time, the nodes around his valve igniting with pleasure.

As he began to speed up, he managed to strike his ceiling node, which caused the Communication Officer to let loose a burst of static in pleasure. 

Shockwave squirmed on the berth, feeling his overload approaching as Soundwave’s thrusts became more frantic and quick. Soundwave’s claws dug into the tender areas in Shockwave’s abdominal armor, leaving behind dark gashes, as his ceiling node was pounded.

One particularly hard thrust was enough to send Soundwave into overload, his back strut arched back in pleasure. Shockwave gave a possessive growl in return, the rippling sensation of Soundwave’s overload enough to send him into his one of his own.

Soundwave came down from his overload slowly, retracting his data cables before curling on top of Shockwave’s frame. The air around them was heavy with ozone and water vapor steamed from their bodies. Both of their sets of cooling fans worked over time in order to cool their systems.

Shockwave wrapped his arms around Soundwave’s waste, nuzzling his helm against his, before slipping off into recharge.


End file.
